Darth Tyranus/Legendy
Thumb Dooku se narodil na kdysi Sithy ovládané planetě Serenno. Když byl ještě malý, odvedli ho rytíři Jedi do chrámu, protože byl citlivý na Sílu. V chrámu se Dooku stal Yodovým padawanem. Yoda ho trénoval jako mladíka dokud se ve třinácti letech nestal padawanem mistra Thama Ceruliana. Cerulian z Dookua udělal mocného Jedi, čerpající z Dookuova obrovského potenciálu který ve svém studentovi cítil. Yoda sám sehrál určitou roli v Dookuově pozdějším tréninku. Když byl mladší, měl Dooku několik přátel, jako například Lorian Nod a mimozemský senátorský pobočník Eero Iridian. Oba ho ale nakonec zradili a to Dookua naučilo dávat si pozor při vybírání přátel. Posměšky ze strany Loriana uspíšíly Dookův úspěch se Sitshkým holocronem. Ve dvaceti se stal Rytířem Jedi a měl prvního padawana, Qui-Gona Jinna, díky kterému Dooku získal titul mistra Jedi. Později trénoval i další Jedi, například Komari Vosu. Ne všechny jeho teorie byly ovšem přijaty. Sporně, Dooku veřil, že je možné čerpat jak ze světlé, tak i z temné strany Síly pro dosažení nejlepší rovnováhy. Věřil, že pokud nebude sveden ani jednou stranou, zůstane na správné cestě a bude moci pro Galaxii dělat více než ostatní. Bohužel pro něj, jeho hrdost, která ho nutila být ten nejlepší, ho vedla blíž a blíž k temné straně, zatímco se snažil plně pochopit obě strany Síly. Dookuovi kolegové v Koncilu Jedi silně nesouhlasily s tímto smýšlením, což byl asi hlavní důvod, že ani on ani jeden z jeho studentů nebyli ani pozváni k posílení důstojného sboru. Dooku byl politický idealista a byl zkušený v řešení politických problémů. Držel se svých názorů, které byly v Republice z velké míry odmítány a to vedlo k jeho odchodu z Řádu. Dooku odešel pravděpodobně v průběhu Bitvy o Naboo, jelikož věřil, že Řád je slepý vůči korupci která vládla v Senátu a převzal titul hrabě jakožto člen jeho šlechtické rodiny ze Serenna. Zkázonosná bitva o Galidraan a následné zmizení Komari Vosy ho již oddělilo od služby Republice a smrt jeho prvního padawana, Qui-Gon Jinna se ukázala jako poslední kapka. Dooku byl Jedi po mnoho let a jeho bronziová socha byla v archívech Jediů společně s ostatními devatenácti mistry kteří kdy opustili Řád.I přes svůj pobyt v chrámu začal Dooku objevovat učení Sithů a když zemřeli jeho rodiče vymluvil se, že se musí starat o rodinný majetek a odešel z chrámu (bylo to něco málo po Epizodě I, když Obi-Wan zabil Dartha Maula). Dooku opustil veřejnost 32 let před Bitvou o Yavin a zmizel aby se objevil o osm let později, ovšem už ne jako Mistr Jedi ale jako Temný Pán. Není známo jak a kde potkal Darth Sidiouse, který ho přetáhl na svou temnou stranu a dal mu jméno Darth Tyranus. Jisté je, že po smrti Darth Maula, Temného Pána který byl trénován mnoho let, neměl Sidious čas vycvičit dalšího potenciálního adepta ve válečníka Maulova kalibru, proto využil zkušeného Dookua. Vražda jeho přítele Sifo-Dyase zpečetila jeho přestup na Temnou Stranu Síly. Na temné straně měl také dalšího padawana - lovkyni rytířů jedi - Asajj Ventress. Jako Darth Tyranus měl jako první úkol vytvořit Armádu Klonů která by byla užívána Kancléřem Palpatinem a Republikou. 5 000 000 kreditů bylo použito jako odměna za hlavu Komari Vosy, jeho bývalou učednici a vůdkyni Bando Gory, což byl Kult uctívající Sílu a byl naplněn trestanci a jimi podobnými. Tahle extrémně vysoká odměna vylákala ty nejnebezpečnější a nejlepší lovce odměn na planetu Kohlma, kde Kult přebýval. Na konci zbyli jen dva, Montross a Jango Fett. Fett vyhrál nad svým rivalem, porazil Komari Vosu, vzal si odměnu a nechal se naklonovat pro armádu klonů pro Republiku. Dooku potom Vosu zabil. S jeho plány v pohybu se Dooku objevil na planetě Raxus Prime Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Sithové bg:Граф Дуку en:Dooku es:Dooku fr:Comte Dooku it:Dooku ja:ドゥークー hu:Dooku nl:Dooku pt:Dookan ru:Дуку fi:Dooku sv:Dooku tr:Kont Dooku